ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Deja Boo
In Deja Boo, the sinister Professor Dweeb captures Slimer by posing as an innocent ice cream vendor. By using his new invention, Dweeb intends to read Slimer's mind and discover a ghost's vulnerability. Helplessly trapped, Slimer can only watch as the evil Professor scans through his memories!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 41. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Professor Dweeb Elizabeth Equipment Ize Cleem Truck Dweebsicle Ghost Tank Brain Drain Machine Locations Firehouse Dweeb Residence Cast in Flashbacks Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Mrs. Campbell Pie-Face Copycat Terror Dog Junior Ghostbusters Samhain Two Goblin Minions Dr. Perkins Dr. Perkins' Patients Marty Tillis Marty's Assistants Salamander Shifters Second Oddball Ghost Trio Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Phantom Big Green Equipment in Flashbacks Transdimensional Portal Proton Pack Containment Unit Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Multifunction Device Locations in Flashbacks Mrs. Campbell's Residence Samhain's Fortress Battery Park All Night Deli Neptune's Floating Restaurant City Supermarket Plot An ice cream truck passed by the Firehouse with its jingle playing. Slimer rushed out and tried to wave down the truck. He whistled and the truck braked and reversed. The vendor recommended the special of the day, the Dweebsicle. The vendor was Professor Dweeb in disguise. Before Slimer could get away, he was sucked into Dweeb's contraption. Back at Dweeb's house, Slimer was brought to a laboratory and deposited into a glass tank. Unable to escape, Slimer was subjected to Dweeb and Elizabeth's gloating. Dweeb went on a rant about being sick of the Ghostbusters getting all the glory when he was the most brilliant. He unveiled his Brain Drain Machine, a device designed to electronically read Slimer's thoughts. Dweeb wanted to figure out Slimer's weaknesses and formulate a full proof way to capture ghosts. Thus, he would achieve scientific fame and put the Ghostbusters out of business. Dweeb turned on the machine and observed memories of the Copycat incident. Professor Dweeb excitedly wrote on his clipboard. He concluded ghosts were essentially dumb, easily tricked, able to outsmart other ghosts, easily frightened, and cowards or undeniably brave. Elizabeth became annoyed by the eraser shavings raining down on her and bit Dweeb. Dweeb hobbled back to the console and activated the machine. This time, Slimer's memories of the Ghostbusters second encounter with Samhain were scanned. Dweeb only concluded ghosts were pushovers for parties. Elizabeth had lost interest and pulled her blanket over herself. Excited to know more, Dweeb activated the machine again. The commercial shoot using the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man that ended up as a rematch against the Phantom appeared on screen. Dweeb noticed the machine was on fire and put it out with a fire extinguisher. He attempted one more memory scan but at full power. Slimer's time as Big Green was scanned. Slimer managed to figure out how to control what memories the machine scanned and overloaded it. As a result, the machine and the entire house exploded. Slimer left his prison and grabbed a bunch of ice cream bats. He gave two to Dweeb and Elizabeth. Dweeb was unaware his was the Dweebsicle device. In spite, Elizabeth activated it and took delight in watching Dweeb getting sucked in. However, she was also sucked in. Slimer continued licking his cone and flew away. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 20, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1991). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Deja Boo" (1990). *The back of the Ice Cream truck says, "Ize Cleem." *The episode is a "clip show" which was first aired in a full hour format, and then on second airing was shorted to a normal half-hour format. *This is also the only episode in an hour format for the whole The Real Ghostbusters run. *The episode features flashbacks for "The Copycat", "Halloween II 1/2", and "Sticky Business" and also in the hour format "The Two Faces of Slimer". *All of the episodes shown in the clip show are from the third season. *The music from the episodes used is removed and replaced with new audio scores. *During a commercial break, Ray, as a narrator, refers to the audience as Junior Ghostbusters.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Deja Boo" (1990) (DVD ts. 22:44-22:50). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hey all you Junior Ghostbusters! Hang in there because there's plenty more action to come. Right after these messages." Animation Errors *The back of the Ice Cream truck says, "Ize Cleem." References Gallery Episode Screen Caps DejaBoo01.jpg DejaBoo02.jpg DejaBoo03.jpg DejaBoo04.jpg DejaBoo05.jpg DejaBoo06.jpg DejaBoo07.jpg DejaBoo08.jpg DejaBoo09.jpg DejaBoo10.jpg DejaBoo11.jpg DejaBoo12.jpg Collages and Edits DweebsVaninDejaBooepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DweebsChemistrySetinDejaBooepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DweebandElizabethinDejaBooepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerinDejaBooepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1menusc06.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1episode130hhv.png|Episode features (For Half Hour Format) TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1episode130hhvIntsc01.png|Introduction (For Half Hour Format) TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1episode130ohv.png|Episode features (For One Hour Format) TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1episode130ohvIntsc01.png|Introduction (For One Hour Format) Category:RGB Episode